1. Field of the Invention
The present invention refers to an arrangement for remote-control fast hooking by means of flexible single or multiple cables, especially one of the double-action type.
2. Discussion of the Background
In a device for remote-control by means of cables, be it a single or a multiple cable device, the assembly of the cable usually requires the use of tools that allow both assembly or disassembly of the box of the control lever. This is because it is necessary to allow the insertion of the cable in its reaction element, so that it is possible to achieve exactly the required working.
In a few cases, the positioning of the cable/s is achieved by removing a lid, said lid having two functions: the first one is being to open the lever box to cause the cable to be inserted; and the second one, when the lid is placed again in its seat, being to prevent the bush supporting the cable from becoming dislodged from its seat located between the box and the lid.
It is clear that this arrangement will take some time in order to have the bush, the lid and the element blocking the bush correctly placed. Besides, it is very important to be sure that all interactive parts are correctly placed and constrained.